true loves fairy tale
by normal fangirl 77
Summary: <html><head></head>Layla Ried is a normal 17 year old, but one day she gets sucked into a curse and has to complete 5 fairy tales to get out. but she cant with her biggest crush Tyler Martinez to ruin it in the best way he can. one-shot rated T just in case.</html>


**hi guys this is my first time write a fanfic not related to animes and/or mangas. i'm still coming up with 3 extra chapters for my story 'cant be with out you' before i post again and please do read. I am also coming up with a new sailor moon fanfic so you guys should wait for that one its going to be really good. Disclaimer: i do not own any of these storys just the characters.**

* * *

><p>true loves fairy tail<p>

Layla murmured softly as she turned her head to the right and flipped the page of her text before she turned back to the paper in front of her. She scribbled down some notes before turning back to her huge math textbook. She just had to finish her homework before her bedtime. It was about six o'clock and she had to go to bed at nine o'clock. She hissed lightly as she scratched out what she had just written down and flipped back five pages.

Normally, you would think layla ried, 17 year old in high school, was in a medium sized library. But no! She was in her own room. As layla finished her homework she shut her textbook and grabbed her phone.

Honestly, she wasn't that popular like her best friend iris. She was like the nerd in the group and nobody liked her in the crush type a way. She had long black hair with blue edges and beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Looking back at her homework, she sighed. " I need to start investing in a new chair and desk." Layla picked herself off the ground and put the textbook back on the shelf, but then a paper fell out. She read it out loud wondering what it said.

"_For a girl with no confidence and think she's a fail, learn the true meaning of life in five fairy tales."_

After a few seconds she was being sucked into a bright light.

"Ugh—were am I?" layla said as she looked across the grassy plains.

"Layla hurry up!" she heard from a far off distance. As she moved closer she saw her older brothers Luke ried and Leo ried. The weird thing is she saw them wearing pig costumes. When she looked down she noticed she was too. She had a pink ballerina out fit with a small curly tail and a fake nose attached to her face.

There were three piles of material, straw, sticks, and bricks. Seeing this she realized that she was actually in a fairy tale. The three little pigs!

Her oldest brother Luke built his house. How can her oldest brother be so stupid? Her other brother started building his house out of sticks. That wasn't so smart either. But that means she has to build her house out of bricks.

She wiped the sweet from her brows. The sun was starting to go down so she decided to stay inside her newly built house. Also, she didn't want to stay out side because the big bad wolf was going to come out soon.

In an instant I heard the straw house falling apart, and then the stick house. That means her house is next.

"Little piggy, come out, come out, so I can eat you up."

" Not on the hair of my chiny, chin, chin!" layla practically yelled.

"Then ill huff, and ill puff, and blow your house away."

Instead of her brick house staying perfectly in tact it started breaking down. Layla got ready for bricks hitting her head, but it never happened. She was completely unharmed.

" Dang shorty, why do you always have to be the smart one?" said a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes. She looked up staring at him wide eyed. It was Tyler Martinez her crush since the 7th grade.

" How are you here?" she asked trying not to stutter.

"We were supposed to work on our project after my soccer practice, remember." he said and continued. "I just let myself in because nobody answered, and now we are here."

"Ohh" was all she could say.

Immediately, every thing turned white, Tyler and layla landed in the middle of the forest.

When layla looked down she had a cute black dress with frills at the bottom and a red cape. She also had a little basket filled with fruit and bread. Layla looked up to see Tyler still dressed as a wolf. She knew she was in the little red riding hood fairy tale so she looked for a road or path.

As soon as she found a path she followed it thinking it was most likely the way to 'her' granny's house

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked.

"To my granny's house" layla replied

"What"

" In the story little red riding hood the wolf gets to the house first, so I'd go if I were you." Layla said, moving out of the way to give him a head start. "Oh- and please don't eat my granny!"

"First of all, I'd rather stay here and walk with you because what if there's another wolf." Tyler stated, his lie going unnoticed. He just wanted to stay with her. "And second of all, why in the world would I eat an old lady?!"

Layla tried pushing him to go ahead but to no avail, she quit trying. "Fine" she huffed with annoyance mumbling some thing about him ruining the story. Tyler chuckled at her antics and she just blushed and walked further ahead. It was about a thirty-minute walk, but they finally arrived.

"You wait out here" layla said as she walked in the house.

After about an hour or two Tyler started getting worried abut layla. What if there was another wolf or maybe a stupid lumberjack killed her. His thoughts going wild he got up from the rock he was sitting on and walked over to the door. He opened it only to find layla singing to put the old women to sleep. Tyler closes the door slowly and turned around. He almost got his head chopped off by the lumberjack in front of him.

Layla came out of the house to be grabbed by Tyler and they started glowing, then disappeared. Layla appeared in another forest with Tyler no were to be seen. Instead her brothers were here with her.

"Hey, little sis do you know were we are?" Leo asked a little scared.

"No—why would I know?!" she said.

"Because you're the smart one" Luke said calmly and bluntly like it was obvious.

"Ok what should I look for?"

"A way home." Luke said.

A way home, she thought. And then it hit her she was in the Hansel and Gretel fairy tale. Layla didn't know what to do so she chooses a random route.

Just like the story layla and her brothers came across a cottage made of candy. Leo and Luke ran to the house, starving.

In the distance lay could hear humming, she ran inside, scared it might be the witch. As the humming got closer Luke and Leo got scared too. The three hid under the enormous amount of food. The door creaked open and in came - Tyler!

After layla saw that it was just Tyler she walked out from under the food while Leo and Luke ran out of the screaming warlock! Warlock!

"Your hiding under food"

"So-what of it?"

"Nothing just funny" he chuckled lightly.

A few hours later Tyler and were eating when they heard Leo and Luke screaming in the distance.

"Over there dad the warlock has layla captive!"

"Boom" there was a gunshot. "Boom" another one. Layla and Tyler running out of the house, the bullet coming straight at Tyler. Layla didn't know why she did it but she jumped in front of Tyler. Then everything went dark.

"Huh" layla said as she held her head "were am I?"

Layla looked around the room she was in. it was a queen sized room with golden curtains, a black leather couch, and a wooden coffee table. She was laying on a king sized bed with silk golden sheets.

She got off the bed and opened the door to see Tyler across sitting on the window seal of the window in front of the room. "So what fairy tale are we in right now?" layla asked softly.

Tyler looked at her "sleeping beauty" he said " so you should be sleeping—beauty." This line made her blush a scarlet red.

She calmed herself down and asked, "Are you the prince?"

"Ahahaha, no I'm the dragon!" he said with a big toothy grin.

"Then who's the prince?"

"You will have to wait and see." Tyler said "now go back to sleep." Layla did as she was told and went back to sleep.

Layla woke up a few hours later to what sounded like fighting. She went to the window to see who it was. She saw the biggest player at her school zeke. Seeing this all she wanted was Tyler to win so her first kiss wasn't stolen by that jerk zeke. Tyler seemed angry for who the prince was too, but for unknown reasons to her.

As soon as Tyler pushed zeke off a cliff he started glowing and so did layla. Tyler appeared in another castle while Layla appeared in a dark forest.

When Layla landed on solid ground she found herself being placed daintily on her feet in front of a large castle and with her hand just having swung the knocker against the hardwood of the large doors. Layla blinked as she realized that Tyler was not beside her.

However, when the large wooden doors opened to the sound of her knocking Layla knew that she had landed closer to Tyler than before and exactly just what fairy tale they had gotten themselves into. Layla had to physically hold herself back from screaming, jumping back and tumbling off the stone steps that she was standing on when Tyler looked down at her from the other side of the entrance way. Her stomach lurched harshly as her muscles screamed at her to run with all her might.

"You don't have to look at me if you're going to cry," Tyler sulked as he scratched the back of his neck and looked away from her as he stepped out of the way of the entrance "it seems like there's going to be a storm so you should come inside. Layla ran inside and Tyler showed her the room she would be staying in. Tyler looked so scary he pale skin with longer black hair and blood red eyes. He looked like he was ready to kill.

It's been a few days since they have been in this fairy tale and nothing happened. Every day Tyler would check on layla and she would be scared to death. She soon decided to run away and find the town.

She ran out side to the forest when a wolf pack appeared in front of her. Tyler heard the howling and ran out to see layla surrounded. He grabbed a metal pipe and started hitting the pack of wolves trying to shoo them away. They all ran away but unfortunately Tyler was bit in the arm. Layla saw this and took him inside. She tried to help him put he kept rejecting the help. This made layla angry and she yelled, "stop being a stubborn little brat and let me help." He stayed quiet after that and just let her help. He didn't think he deserved her help she was to good for him. She saw his expression he was making and just couldn't stop it. She finished up wrapping his arm and put her hand on his cheek. He stared at her with a shocked expression while she looked at him with concern and confidence. She kissed him on the fore head and walked away.

Today was the day for their big dance she wore a beautiful ball gown that was light orange and blue bows here and there. Tyler had been wearing a normal tux with a blue rose. As the dance started they could not take their eyes of each other. They danced for what seemed like days the dance finally came to end.

And just as he held her by the waist and pulled her closer, fully submitting to the fact that the shorty in front of him captivated him and that this would never change. The ballroom burst into flames fizzled to glowing balls of ember.

Layla smiled at him as he continued to hold onto her. Layla was absolutely glowing and he knew that though she had taken two steps closer, he had taken one step back by fully admitting that he was in love with her.

As Tyler is about to kiss Layla they start glowing and disappear, only to reappear in Layla's room.

"Were back!" layla said

"Yup, its ok if I tell people were dating right?"

"WHAT? You didn't even ask me out!"

"Well I am right now"

Layla blushed making a beautiful pink rose jealous. "O-ok." she said nervously.

The next day Tyler went around telling every body he and layla were dating. Honestly he was also bragging that his girlfriend was super smart and cute. On the other hand, layla kept shying away from all the questions and dirty looks that other girls give her. But layla was happy that she was dating Tyler. Like most people say opposites attract.

When the school day ended Tyler walked layla home and when they got to her door he leaned down to give a kiss. And from that day on they lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p>i hoped you enjoyed! please rate and review and if you want to read more storys by me please follow me.<p> 


End file.
